Unspoken
by NatashaTeenTitan
Summary: It started with a simple note… and ended without a word… RobinStarfire angsty yet fluffy one-shot. Please R&R!


I know, I know, I should be working on my Red-Handed story, but this plot bunny was too good to resist. Please forgive me, and review.

****

**Unspoken**

_It started with a simple note… and ended without a word… Robin/Starfire angsty yet fluffy one-shot. Please R&R!!_

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the Titans, I just own the world. It's sad owning something so full yet painfully empty, isn't it?

Unspoken

Robin stood silently on the roof of Titans' Tower. He stared out at the unmoving sea, enjoying the chilly wind running through his hair. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, feeling utterly at peace.

Starfire appeared then, standing at his side with nothing but the tiny click of her boots as she touched down on the hard cement roof. The wind teased her long red hair, making it dance across her face and behind her like a silky cape. Her emerald eyes looked motionlessly on at the deep jade water, her face grave yet emotionless. She held a tone of despair around her as she stood up straight, as still as a stone sculpture. She clutched a tiny scrap of paper in her right hand, and both hands stayed immobile at her sides, closed into fists.

Robin looked at her out of the corner of his eye, expecting her to speak.

She didn't.

Confused, he turned to face her, but she didn't respond. He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she silently moved away. She looked at him, and Robin was struck inwardly with the sickly force of a speeding train. Her eyes, which had seemed utterly emotionless, endless, and empty from her side, were now painfully expressing as she looked at him dead on. Her eyes were a swirling torrent of longing, pain, hate, love, and every other emotion known to man. It made his head hurt.

Starfire's lip trembled, and she slowly lifted up the crumpled scrap of paper. She stared at it a moment, then slowly looked back to Robin. She held out her hand, opening her palm to reveal the note. Robin reached out and took it, brows furrowed with bewilderment.

Starfire closed her eyes, and a lone tear slid down her cheek.

Robin unfolded the note and began reading.

_Robin,_

_Many of these things I lack the strength to say, so I write them down here. I do not know how you humans deal with such a dilemma, and frankly I do not know how Tamaranians handle it either. So I am leaving. Forever. Or, at least, until I can figure out what is wrong with me. I cannot decide whether what I am feeling is good or bad, but all I know is that I cannot remain here any longer or I will die._

_Robin, every time I see you... it is amazing. Every time we meet, or I look into your eyes... No matter how beautiful the feeling, I know I cannot stand it anymore. Ever waking moment screams at me to look at you, and when I do... it hurts. It hurts a lot. I do not understand why, but I feel it, Robin. A mix, I suppose, between longing and pain. I know I cannot have you, and so I must leave. To when and where I do not know... But anywhere away from you will be better for both of us._

_I am sorry. And I love you._

- _Starfire_

Robin, confused, looked up to Starfire for guidance. He had a hard time seeing – his eyes were blurred by unexpected tears. Starfire wasn't looking at him, instead, she was staring out to see again with a look of utter anguish. Robin grabbed her shoulder, the note clenched tightly in his other hand. She looked at him, shaking with suppressed sobs. Without warning to slid into him and planted a tender kiss on his lips. He stared, bewildered, as she pulled away and bit her lip, a few more tears slipping away. He didn't remove his hand from her shoulder as she turned away and brushed a strand of beautiful red hair out of her face.

She shrugged him off and cast one last sad glance at him before taking off into the sky.

His eyes widened and he reached out to grab her hand, but she was gone.

He blinked in disbelief, hot tears threatening to strip him of his tough outer shell. He sank to his knees, staring at the tiny folded piece of paper. He sighed, a tiny sob riding along the released wisp of air. He slowly rose to his feet again, letting the letter go.

He watched a moment as it fluttered softly in the wind, then sluggishly turned and made his way back into the tower.

Over the crashing, moaning waves, his vow was barely heard.

"I love you too, Star. And I'm going to get you back."

* * *

_"I've made many mistakes in my lifetime. Too many to count off the top of one's head. _

_But by far, this was the worst... _

_I doubt if I'll ever see her again... and to me... that's like doubting if I'll ever live another minute. She meant that much to me."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Where this came from, I have NO clue. I nearly cried writing this, so you'd better have enjoyed it. Anyway, I've never kissed in my entire life, don't plan to. Just so you understand that. 

Okay, now. Go review. Or Star will hunt you down and kill you.

Star: Hehe. [polishes knife]


End file.
